


painrelief

by Saraste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wolf Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a human member of a human pack has left Stiles with some aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	painrelief

**Author's Note:**

> 20/30. This was inspired partly by posts on tumblr discussing how Stiles probs suffers from chronic pain and my own chronic pains. I wrote this to twy and cheer myself up when I was in pain.

Stiles groans. He hates days like this, when the fact that he's human, a human member of a werewolf pack, creeps in on him, or rather slams. He can be fine for a while, if he remembers his stretches and gets enough rest. Remembers that he's been broken a number of times, that his body has taken a beating and then some, that he needs to take care of himself.

 

Sometimes he forgets, though, and then he ends up like this.

 

But now, on days of aches, Stiles has one advantage, something that helps with them. Derek. Well, wolfy Derek. Wolfy Derek who is warm and cuddly and can curl around him to allay some of the pain. If not all.

 

Stiles can curl around him himself, sink his fingers into soft fur and leech Derek’s warmth, which he puts out even as a wolf. The warmth helps, it unknots some of the pain, so that Stiles doesn't feel like he's all knots of pain any longer, and it lessens ths muscle spams. And the pain leech works in wolf form too.

 

“I do love you,” Stiles whislers into Derek’s ruff, fingers tightening around him, “and not just because of this.”

 

Derek gives his face a thorough licking, which makes Stiles giggle and wince, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He falls asleep as the pain slowly ebbs away, body pressed against and around Derek’s wolf, content.


End file.
